


Dirty Iced Katsuki

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby self concious Yuuri, Ice Play, M/M, Rimming cause why not, Sex but with feelings, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight Strip Tease, Some oral, This is so nasty wher is god, Yuuri overstimulates himself whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Businessman Viktor and cafe owner Yuuri take some time to unwind- and will be keeping each other up throughout the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [savi's](http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/155340936431/did-someone-call-for-a-basic-ass-coffee-shopau) vikturi coffeeshop au and their amazing [art!](http://notsaviforwork.tumblr.com/post/155384234723/businessman-victor-is-terribly-distracted-after#notes) (the second link is NSFW!)

“So, was eating in tonight such a terrible idea, Greenbacks Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked playfully, taking his time to scrub his dishes clean and peeked over at Viktor from the small kitchen window that overlooked the living room. From there, Yuuri could see the older man had sunk himself into the couch, his long legs crossed and disapproving pout was ever so prominent.

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with eating in, I just didn’t want to for our first official date..” Viktor mumbled and traced the rim of his mug, placing it on the coffee table in front of him and slumped back into place. “How come you won’t let me treat you to anything, Yuuri?”

Yuuri finally set aside the last dish, dried off his hands and walked over to the living room, letting himself sit down next to the older man that was mid tantrum. “Viktor, you almost made me walk into a place that looked like the Ritz-Carlton...in my sweats and trainers.” It wasn’t like Yuuri had a terrible amount of formal attire, if any. He had worked all day today too, so the last thing he’d ever want to do is doll himself up if only for a few hours.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Viktor blinked his blue eyes down at Yuuri innocently. Yuuri’s lips grew into a firm line and eyebrows furrowed at this response. _‘This is of course coming from the ridiculous man in a suit that looks like its insured just by itself..’_

“Even if that wasn’t the case, it’s not normal of me to wear nice clothes just to go out. It makes me feel…” His voice grew quieter as he continued, not even sure if it was alright to tell Viktor due to how much it could change the way the older man saw Yuuri. He glanced down at the floor, unable to keep Viktor’s gaze, and let a hand fall over the slight curve of his stomach through his sweatshirt. _“I feel like I’m lying to myself.”_

 

It grew unbearably quiet. He could feel Viktor’s eyes on him and wished they’d never even gotten so close, wish Viktor never asked to see Yuuri again, wished he could just backtrack the past few weeks if could stop whatever lead to this moment in time.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was low, his hand loosely holding Yuuri’s that has resting on the couch cushion. “Could you look at me please?”

Yuuri fixed his posture slightly, turning to look up at Viktor, who closed the space between them in a careful instant. Viktor’s kissed Yuuri before, rarely enough, but this was gentle, inviting and encouraging all the same. Viktor parted just enough to be able to look at Yuuri, serene blue becoming entranced in deep, warm brown. “I know my opinion shouldn’t affect you so suddenly, but I don’t see anything wrong with you.” Yuuri couldn’t have stopped the bashful, relieved smile that bloomed on his face if he tried. Viktor only made it worse as he chastely kissed at the younger man’s smile, Yuuri’s defense of putting his hands up were held back by Viktor’s, giggling and pleading for the older man to cease the affectionate smothering throughout the relentless attack of kisses.

Once Viktor felt he finally got his point across, he sat still with Yuuri’s hands holding his and just watched him. The expression on Yuuri’s cheeks were still endearingly red, eyes lowered enough to show his long eyelashes. He was staring at Viktor’s hands with an utmost fondness, his thumbs caressing the palms of the older man before placing a light kiss to Viktor’s knuckles. That smile still teased at Yuuri’s lips and the blush, if anything, most definitely had gotten darker. It was almost..a mischievous look, in a way.

“What are you thinking about now, Yuuri?” Viktor had to ask, simply because this was still one of those times he couldn’t read the other’s body language.

Yuuri seemed to be struggling to keep eye contact with Viktor again, only gazing up at the other man for a few seconds before his eyes darted back down. “I..I was just thinking about making it up to you somehow. This date, I mean, since I made you cancel our reservation.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, steady as he bit his lip in order to keep his smile down.

Just as Viktor attempted to speak up, Yuuri leaned forward and the feeling of warm, soft lips just under Viktor’s jawline made him frigid in his seat. “What-um-what do you have in mind for making it up?” Viktor could hear his heartbeat in his ears, struggling to keep himself from melting under Yuuri’s touch.

 

Yuuri huffed a breath against Viktor’s neck, and from how close they were, Viktor could feel the heat from the other’s cheeks emanating off of him. He watched Yuuri sit up, taking one of the older man’s hands in his and guided him out of the living room. Upon realizing that Yuuri was taking him to his bedroom, Viktor felt blood rush to his cheeks so quick it almost felt like he’d caught fire. He needed a second to catch his breath. “A-ah, hang on a minute Yuuri,” Viktor eased, dragging his feet. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you feeling as though you owe me anything, really, it’s fine-”

“I really do want this, Viktor, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand in his, eyes pleading up at the older man. Slowly, Viktor brought a hand under Yuuri’s chin, tilting it up ever so slightly to kiss him, this time finding it a touch harder to pull away so soon. Or rather, due to the way Yuuri was crumbling up the older man’s tie in his hands, tongue teasing between Viktor’s lips, he wasn’t allowed to pull away.

No, it wasn’t until Yuuri needed air that he stopped kissing Viktor, his bottom lip caught between Yuuri’s teeth as he pulled away, that Viktor would finally respond.

_“Show me then.”_

Yuuri guidedーmore of a push, he couldn’t find it in him to play this innocent game anymoreーViktor to sit at the edge of the bed, his body moving before his mind could think twice about it. With Viktor’s eyes on him, Yuuri began to raise his sweatshirt up just enough to expose his torso, at the same time pulling down his sweatpants and briefs to show his hip and upper thigh. “How much of me exactly would you like to see?” Yuuri hadn’t the slightest idea what had gotten into him, why he of all people was so bewitching to the older man, but the look Viktor was giving him was nothing short of pure desire.

A shudder ripped through Viktor as he let himself drop down to his knees in awe, crawling just in front of Yuuri and let a hand trace up the other’s calf to rest it on his hip. Just knowing that such a gorgeous man was so desperately brought to his knees because of him, because of how much Viktor wanted him, made Yuuri’s hardening length throb. “Whatever you’re willing to give me, dearest,” Viktor breathed, leaving light, tickling kisses where Yuuri’s hip met his thigh.

Yuuri gasped lightly, letting a hand find its way into Viktor’s silver hair. The feeling of the other’s lips getting closer and closer to his length was beginning to make Yuuri’s head spin. With a slight shift of his stance, Yuuri’s sweats fell to the floor, his boxer briefs just hanging off his hips. He made a fist in Viktor’s hair, noting how great it looked regardless how much he tried to ruin it, and tugged it back enough to make Viktor look up at him. “I want you to have all of me, Viktor-- _aah_ , so warm..!” Yuuri felt his length throb against Viktor’s tongue, pressed against the leaking tip through his underwear.

He had no idea his grip in Viktor’s hair was tightening, and how it was all too encouraging for Viktor to keep going. “Would it be alright if I asked you to lie down on the bed for me?” The older man asked as his fingers surrounded the knot of his tie and in a slow, fluid pace, unfastened and fell to the floor.

Yuuri’s mouth felt sluggish and couldn’t respond, so once Viktor easily pulled down the other’s underwear, he simply let Viktor’s gaze follow him as he relaxed down onto the bed. He could feel Viktor’s hands stroke up the sides of his length, trembling under his touch as Viktor’s tongue teased Yuuri’s tip before letting his lips close around it.

Only taking Yuuri halfway into his mouth, Viktor began bobbing his head to let Yuuri’s cock prod at the inside of his cheek, pulling off every so often to suck at the other’s profusely leaking tip. “Ooh, god your mouth feels so good..” Yuuri whined out, feeling his ears burning at the lewd sounds Viktor made so easily with Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Once satisfied with the work he made of the other, Viktor softly pressed his lips against the inside of Yuuri’s warm, plump thighs and dragged his lip along the stretch marks he found. What he had in mind was all that was keeping Viktor from leaving a few marks of his own while he was down there, admiring the way Yuuri was already panting and grabbing at his covers from his ministrations. “I’ll be right back, Yuuri. Can you give me a few seconds?”

Nothing could have prepared the older man for the heavy lidded and blushing mess that raised his head up to look at Viktor. “U-uh sure,” Yuuri replied, just after realizing he hadn’t the slightest idea what he had agreed to.

He could hear Viktor rummaging through what sounded like the kitchen, of all places, but that wasn’t what was concerning Yuuri. What was concerning was how unbearably hard he was and how he was just put on hold so abruptly, right as it was getting so good. _‘Would Viktor mind if I..well, I don’t think this is something I need to ask him permission for._ ’ Licking a stripe up his hand, Yuuri began to stroke his member, a low groan escaped his lips at the slightly relieved tension. Before he knew it, however, Yuuri found that he couldn’t exactly _stop_ touching himself. His intention wasn’t to get himself off, of course, but suddenly every stroke around his pre-cum leaking tip, each shakingly slow pump of his cock was leaving his mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering. He couldn’t even stop his hand from cupping his balls while the other hand was still on his shaft, biting down into his lip to keep himself from making too much noise. _‘Where is Viktor, where the hell did he run off to? I need him so bad I’m going to scream..’_ He mentally begged, pleaded for Viktor’s return, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he was slowly coming undone.

 

“You couldn’t have just waited for me, Yuuri? So impatient.” Yuuri stopped all movement at the voice, about to apologize in whatever way he could in such a desperate state, when he felt something extremely cold at his thigh and shrieked at contact.

“What the hell are you _doing_ with that?!” Yuuri’s voice cracked, sitting up to hold his knees to his chest so fast that his glasses sat crooked on his nose.

“It’s just an ice cube, you big baby! Now come on, on your back before it melts. I haven’t nearly had my way with you yet; you said this is how you wanted to repay me, right?”

  
“At this point, I wouldn’t mind writing you a check, just tell me how much.” Yuuri mumbled, fixing his glasses and settling himself to lie back down. His remark got such an airy laugh out of Viktor, it made Yuuri smile too. He watched as Viktor let himself kneel at the foot of the bed again, popping the ice cube into his mouth and held Yuuri’s knees spread apart to keep them from closing on him.

Yuuri saw Viktor lowering his head and was met by the older man’s now frigid tongue on the inside of his thigh, the underside of his cock, arching his back and gasping at the rapid rush of sensations. The mix of the cold and heated breath around his length was driving him closer and closer to desperation.

“Viktor please..!” Yuuri cried out, wiping his sweat soaked bangs off his forehead. In fact, his whole body, at this point, felt as though he was overheating.

“Yuuri? Something wrong?” Viktor stopped to look up at the other man, voice just slightly raspy.

  
“P-please..fuck me..” He realized it came out more of a demand than question, but to further assert himself and how badly he needed Viktor, Yuuri turned himself over to lay on his stomach, looking over his shoulder while he rolled his hips against the bed to give his cock more attention.

A whimper slipped out from Yuuri’s lips once he felt Viktor kneading his ass cheeks, then suddenly spread them apart and licking over Yuuri’s entrance. A low, guttural groan came out of Yuuri, grabbing frantically at the covers and attempting to catch his breath. “Don’t you dare stop this time,” He mumbled as he reached up to grab a pillow to rest on and forced his hips back against Viktor, tongue now teasing the rim of the other’s asshole. Viktor’s free hand keeping Yuuri’s cheeks spread, he worked two fingers into Yuuri, scissoring the other’s entrance and sliding his tongue in Yuuri’s open heat. “So good Viktor, I want more,” He whined aloud, shuddering as he felt the other man groan against his entrance.

 

Adjusting himself, Viktor’s knee hit something that almost sounded like glass. “Viktor? Wh-what was that noise?”

“Ah, how could I forget,” He held a glass cup in his hands, shaking it side to side to allow the light chime to fill the room and beamed happily, “I bought more ice cubes in case one wasn’t enough!”  
  
Yuuri’s whole body went rigid with fear, looking back at the man behind him with wide eyes. “N-no, please Viktor, no more ice, you’ll kill me!”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” Viktor pouted, waiting for Yuuri to turn around to pop an ice cube into his mouth and melting it on his tongue before spreading Yuuri open, quickly thrusting his tongue in Yuuri’s entrance and against his walls.

“V-Viktor! Aaahh..s-so cold, please no more teasing, I’m not gonna last!” He muffled a shout in surprise into his pillow, his thighs shaking from having his senses played with so relentlessly.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself! Hearing you beg is kind of fun,” he giggled as he walked over to Yuuri’s nightstand, pulling open the top drawer and picking up an obscenely sized bottle of lube ( _‘this thing’s half empty…’_ Viktor felt his face grow warm upon realizing) and a condom, working it open hastefully as he walked back behind Yuuri.

Out of his peripheral, Yuuri let his eyes close and focused on listening to what was going on behind him: Metallic fumbling and the drop of something cloth, Viktor’s belt must have weighed down his suit pants, but something else seemed to have fallen, maybe his dress shirt. He just groaned a bit, a small and barely audible plastic sound, he’s put on the condom. _‘Now Viktor’s using the lube too, damnit I want his moans closerー’_

“This is what you’ve wanted, right Yuuri?” Viktor’s lips tickled against Yuuri’s ear as he grinded down, sliding the length of his cock up and down Yuuri’s ass cheeks. He was so out of it, Yuuri hadn’t registered the redistributing weight once Viktor climbed back on.

“Please Viktor, I need your cock in me,” he groaned, eyes rolling back as Yuuri reached behind himself and spread his ass cheeks, shuddering at the cold air against his heat.

“Oh now that’s dirty,” Viktor huffed against the other’s nape, brushing his tip against Yuuri’s entrance before slowly, slowly entering Yuuri, closing his eyes and let himself focus on how the other man’s heat stretched around his cock. “You’re taking me so well, Yuuri, _so tight_ for me..” Viktor mumbled, leaning down to leave a kiss at the other’s neck.

“Give me more, I want you to fill me with that cock of yours _now_ ,” Yuuri rolled his hips back against Viktor, all but encouraging the older man to fill Yuuri to the hilt. Viktor’s breathing was absolutely ragged as he watched, he swore as he spread Yuuri’s ass cheeks to see how well his tight hole took Viktor’s cock.

That was enough for Viktor to thrust abruptly up into Yuuri, making him sob, “Th-there, fuck me just like that again-ooh fuck!!” Shouting in surprise as Viktor thrusted in and hit for the other’s prostate harshly.

“Like that?” Viktor purred, dragging his fingertips up Yuuri’s thigh and placing his hand on the other’s hip. His thrusts were paced enough that Yuuri was satisfied, being able to feel all of Viktor inside him, being able to hear, or better yet feel Viktor’s breath against his skin.

“It’s _perfect_ Viktor, just like that,” Yuuri couldn’t help but to let his eyes close in the ecstatic bliss he had found himself in, that is, before he was reminded of the deep, hot feeling in his stomach. “I-I’m close Viktor..I can’t hold it in anymore..”

With a kiss to Yuuri’s neck, Viktor replied quickly, “Me too, let’s finish together, yeah?” Yuuri finally realized the slight stutter in the older man’s thrusts, but once the pacing grew faster, all Yuuri could focus on was Viktor’s lips against his ear again but this time moaning Yuuri’s name almost as pleading and desperate like a prayer.

He turned his head to the side, kissing Viktor and whispering his name back, tongues against each other and arms desperately grabbing at one another until their climaxes hit, Viktor was swearing and teeth were bared against Yuuri’s neck, as Yuuri’s cum got mostly onto the bed and onto his stomach, sobbing from how hard the climax was.

Viktor had waited until they were both spent to pull out of Yuuri, quickly getting up to dispose of the used condom and upon returning, flopping back down onto the bed.

“Viktor, there were more than one condoms in the drawer, right?” Yuuri shakingly sat up, removing his glasses and pushed his bangs back and off of his face before pulling his sweatshirt off and cleaning his body to the best of his abilities.

Viktor caught his breath, looking up at Yuuri with half lidded eyes. “I think so, why?”

Yuuri held Viktor’s hand, guiding it down to his still half-hard cock and grinded against Viktor’s palm. “Don’t you worry your pretty head, just rest. We’ll have more fun once you’re ready too.” He whispered with a smirk and licked his lip.

* * *

_‘I hope Viktor didn’t have work today..’_ Yuuri slowly poured hot water onto the coffee filter paper, the fine coffee beans he’d just finished grinding releasing an amorous, billowing scent around him.

“Let me tell you, I haven’t slept that good in ages! It smells so good in the apartment, it’s just like your cafe.” Viktor walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, holding a bed sheet draped around his hips and letting some of it drag behind him.

“Oh I’m sorry if I woke you up when I ground the beans, I usually hand grind them, b-but I didn’t know when you were going to wake up, and in case you woke up in a hurry to go to work, I figured the faster alternative would be better but then-”

Viktor brought a hand to cup Yuuri’s face, guiding Yuuri to step closer and closed the space between them. Yuuri’s slightly chapped lips dragged against Viktor’s soft lips once he tilted his head and it was a sensation that drove Viktor crazy and almost convinced the older man that taking Yuuri back into the bedroom wouldn’t be too much of an impractical idea. _‘Save it for the next date,’_ Viktor chided himself, pulling away softly. “I took work off today."

“O-oh. Okay." Yuuri nodded, a lot harder than needed, getting lost in Viktor's eyes for a moment before snapping out of his trance. "Your breakfast is already in the living room, on the table. I’ll join you in a few seconds.” Yuuri gestured to a wooden folding table, chastely kissing his cheek and putting a mug of coffee in Viktor’s hands before returning to finish cooking breakfast for himself.

 _“Ding-ding~!_ Excuse me, good-looking young man I’ve never slept with,” Viktor waved at Yuuri, popping his head into the kitchen window with a smile. “May I place an order?” Yuuri thought it was cute, this game they were playing.

“Ah, hello new customer, welcome to my-- _God_ , I hope I’m the only one you talk to like that..” Yuuri shook his head at Viktor’s introduction, making the other man pout.

“Well now I hope we both see why you’re a cafe owner and not an actor. You broke out of character so easily!” Yuuri turned from preparing his own breakfast to the window, an unamused expression on his face had made his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose ever so slightly.

“Greetings, charming sugar daddy! Please vacate the premises at once, there’s no soliciting allowed in this shop-” “Now you’re just being mean!” Viktor scolded Yuuri through the window, his pouty look only growing stronger.

“Okay okay, I’m being serious now: Hello new customer! What can I get you today?” Yuuri gave Viktor a fond smile, hands mimicking a pen and notepad to write down the order.

Viktor’s smile in return was equally genuine.“May I get the Iced Katsuki, dirty please?”

 

Yuuri would have liked to imagine if he was holding a real notepad, he would’ve stabbed a hole clean through it upon hearing what the other man had requested. “E-excuse me sir, could you repeat that?”

“A dirty, Iced Katsuki please! And with a lot of ice!” Viktor gave Yuuri a wink and an oh so smug smile.

“Yeah, I’m terribly sorry,” Yuuri turned to look at Viktor with an innocent expression. “There’s no ice.”

“You..know I didn’t use all the ice cubes last night, right?”

“I know, there’s still no ice.”

“Well how about I just go and check myself-”  
He watched Yuuri make his way to the freezer, grab the ice tray and emptied it into the sink, flipping a switch on the wall to make the garbage disposal roar to life.

 _“There’s. No. Ice.”_  Yuuri pressed, handing Viktor his mug of ice-less coffee into his hands once more. “Anything else?” Yuuri asked sweetly, placing a kiss to Viktor’s temple.

“A-ah. My apologies.” Viktor quickly sipped his coffee gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are super duper appreciated!


End file.
